Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry
by judy.althot
Summary: OC Alice goes to hogwarts with harry and the rest. will she find love? horrible summary, slow updates and spazzy authoress. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! TT.TT


before some one nags me this was originally posted on my Wattpad account. i'm putting it on here because wattpad is awesome if you have a tablet. my tablet broke. love you all for reading this

CH 1

' Another boring day.' I can't help but think as I step out from the (tacky yellow/orange!) bus at my (dull gray!) school. As pessimistic as that sounds, it's true. no mater what I do I can't seem to find anything here interesting! The only cool teacher is my advanced class teacher, though particular about assignments and a bit of a neat freak, she has an amassing sense of humour cracking jokes and telling us stories about both when she was a kid and about students past.

Then there was the only interesting people in my WHOLE school! Me, of course and then my Bookie best friend Alex, the only one who can keep up with my 'backwards' logic and not have a headache the size of Russia, the only boy of the group. Then there's Debbie, she's a plump girl with a heart of gold, but is just a bit less random then me. And last but certainly not least Sue a strawberry blond who has a habit of talking EXTREMELY loud about things she shouldn't be AND at the worst times, but I still love the chick like a little sister. In fact there they are.

"Hey, how are you holding up Alice?" Debbie asked, worrying because of the deadpan look on my face.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired of people making fun of the advanced class, no biggie!" I said putting on a fake smile that looked a mega watt, true looking smile of pure delight.

Debbie could, of course, tell the difference.

" if you want, I can have Sue on it in a moments notice." Alex said, jumping in on the conversation.

"No, no if manga taught me anything it's hate breeds more hate." I said , waving away the thought like a bad smell in the air.

Huh, maybe I should explain about my self. I am Alice, Arisu, Rouge. I am age 10 but have been told I act WAY older than that when I'm serious. And I'm also an Advanced student obsessed with both manga and Harry Potter. I wish I was a wizard. ALL. THE. TIME. It is my birthday wish, which I hope will be granted tonight, May 13, as it is my eleventh birthday and I would give almost anything for me to go to Hogwarts with the golden trio! And hug Snape! And Dumbledore! But ether way back to the conversation at hand!

" I feel my ears burnin'" Sue giggled, strolling up the hall it stand beside me at my locker.

"Well that's never good, after all we don't need you setting the school on fire." Alex joked with a smirk.

" I don't know, at least that wouldn't be so boring." I sighed.

"Oh, your always bored. Lets get to class before we're late!" Sue exclaimed, running a head before I could cuff her over the head, laughing all the while.

" she has a point." Alex and Debbie chime, both cracking smiles when I roll my eyes, good naturally, of course.

I ignore them as I start down the hall to my next class, French, and hoped that fate would be kind enough to end the miserable place know as Westward Noraltin School For Young Men and Women.

( in Class)

it was an easy worksheet about aller and eter, so me Debbie, Alex and Sue where discussing what we would do at Hogwarts, me being the only one to have read the series thoroughly, I was obviously leading the conversation.

" I think you would be in Hufflepuff, Debbie!" I say giving her a lazy smile.

"Yes, Hufflepuffs are especially good finders!" Sue said, Giggling more than ever.

My head snapped up and I said in a bit of a whisper yell,"what the HELL is a Hufflepuff!"

As usual everyone looked up at my outburst, then, seeing it was me, returned to what they where working on before it, even the teacher, knowing that I was finished and probable gave the girls and guy the answers already.

I'm a little special!

Ok, a lot special.

"Really?" Alex said, only raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I said, giving an honest smile, teeth and all.

" you guys are so immature." Debbie said, imitating a snobby (and nasally) girl.

"No, you are!" I said in a baby voice.

" I think Alex would be in Ravenclaw!" Sue chirped, before the writer could drift from the plot anymore than she already has.

"No, I would be a Muggle." he said, leering at us.

Me and the girls look at each other before chiming in a sing song voice "Ravenclaw, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!"

"Muggle!" he said, annoyed, before sighing, knowing that we could and would keep it up ALL DAY.

"Arisu would be gryffindor or maybe a SlytherClaw!" Sue excitedly.

" mmm.. Sue you're the Slytheren, Debbie's the Hufflepuff." I said looking out the window, bored.

"Yay! I'm a hufflypuff!" Debbie said getting a goofy grin on her face.

I can't help but roll my eyes, my friends are proud of there insanity. Then, I can't help but think of what's happening after school. My birthday where I'm having these morons come over and celebrating with a Harry Potter marathon. I can't wait.

(After school, Alice's house)

as I walk through the white door of the entrance into the green/ gray medium sized living room I hear a chipper voice.

" honey, welcome home and happy birthday!" said my mom, a tall, skinny woman with dark brown hair and caramel eyes.

"When are the girls coming over?" my dad, a pudgy man with gray/blue eyes, light brown hair and a shorter stature, asked.

"In a minute." I answered excitedly.

Just as I finish saying that a knock on the door sounds through the smaller home, followed by several 'I'm homes!'

"Yay! Party, party!" Sue said, dancing around the stone entrance.

"Oh, hush, Alice she's been like this since we met each other on the corner." a frazzled Alex said , walking through the pale white door to join Sue in the small entrance with Debbie right behind him.

i own everything here excluding all things that are J.K Rowlings, and my characters are based on my friends from school ( they know who they are ) and myself, as my hogwarts letter is lost in the mail. yes, i am in denial.


End file.
